Stand By Me
by MissKissy15
Summary: After meeting James Diamond, it seemed like Katie's whole life fell apart before her eyes. She was always a strong girl, but after some tragic things happen to her, what will she do? It all started with a promise, can it end with a promise to? Or are there too many promises to keep? Will James and Katie stay together or will these tragic things ripe their relationship apart?
1. The Begining

**Okay this is the story A Promise Just I fixed a lot of the mistakes. You see I was writing this story thinking it was all about a Promise, but it took a turn. So Here I kinda Changed it.**

* * *

**Logan- The oldest, already 17 **

**Carlos- Second oldest, already 17**

**James- Second youngest, 16 years old about to turn 17**

**Kendall- Youngest out of the guys, 16 years old about to turn 17**

**Katie- Youngest of all, just turned 14 years old**

* * *

**Katies POV**

Today was the best day of my life. I met this boy who is perfect, he's smart, and he's in 9th grade. He's so cute; he's got a nice tan, with brown lush hair that falls over his eyes, which happen to be hazel. He's the same age as my big brother Kendall. What sucks is that he's Kendall's best friend. Anyways He's really sweet, and just really nice.

You see Kendall had been talking to this kid named James since school started, but I never really saw the kid, so I thought Kendall had an imaginary friend or something. Well as my brother was walking me home from school, this extremely cute guy calls his name and runs up to us, he then begins to walk with us. I was holding Kendall s hand when he ran up to us. (I know what you're thinking. Why were you holding your brothers hand? Your 14 he's 16 about to turn 17... Well I don't know, it's just something we've always done since he first started walking me to and from school.) It kind of seemed like he was about to say something to Kendall but instead he just looked at us.

He then smiled at me "Kendall is this your girlfriend or something?" I yanked my hand away from Kendall s and put it on my hip as I came to a halt.

"Um... Ewwwww... No! I'm his sister and even if I wasn't his sister I would never date a dork like Kendork." I began to walk away from the two older boys.

"Wow dude, your sister just insulted you." He laughed "So what's your name?" He asked running up to me forgetting all about Kendall.

"What's it to you?" I knew he was hitting on me, and I kind of liked it. I mean he was so cute, and he was talking to me!

"You're just a really pretty girl, and I always get the pretty girls name." He grabbed me wrist and stopped us. Obviously seeing he was getting nowhere with his approach "Wait. Hi my name is James David Diamond, what's your name?"

_Boy he really wants my name. _I thought to myself.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "Hello James my name is Katelyn Clair Knight. But unless you want your teeth knocked in you should call me Katie."

"Well okay then. Katie it is..." He laughed and let my wrist go "So Katie Bear, what's your age?"

"Katie Bear and I just turned 14 years old."

He smiled, "Yup, Katie Bear is my nick name for you... unless that's going to get my teeth punched in too." He smirked

"No, Katie bears fine, so how old are you Jamie?" I asked trying not to seem interested in a subject I was dying to know about.

"Jamie, well I've never been called that before." He chucked "Anyways I'm 16 Years old. What grade are you in?"

"Well that just means my nick name for you is special. I'm in 9th grade, you're in 11th right, like Kendall is?"

"Yeah I'm in 11th grade, Kendall's in most of my classes that's how we met."

I felt like I was playing twenty questions, I asked a question, he asked a question along with the answer to my question. And it would keep going and going and going. All I had to do was keep coming up with questions.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I was completely in my own world when he asked me this. I didn't even answer him. I finally snapped out of it when he put his hand on my shoulder "Heeelllloooo? Is anyone in there?"

"What?" I was completely lost. I felt like a student who was in class not paying attention, when all of a sudden the teacher asks you to read "Can you please repeat the question James?"

"Yeah sure thing, Do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed but shook my head no. "Do you have a cell phone?" I nodded "Can I get your number?"

I stopped, and just stared at him. _The cutest guy I've ever seen just asked for my number!_ "Sure, let my get your phone; here you can put your number in my phone. Okay?"

He nodded and handed his phone to me, while I handed mine to him. I went to his contacts and typed in my name _Katie Bear_. Then I put my number in _(218)-293-1488_. I handed his phone back to him as he handed my phone back to me.

"Thank you" he said in the cutest voice ever.

"You're welcome" I smiled "So... Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked in an 'I don't care answer the freaking question' voice. But inside I was like 'Please say no... Please say no.'

He shook his head "I could get a girlfriend. But all the girls who like me are um... bitchy..." I nodded

"So! I see you two are getting along; thank you Katie for stealing my best friend. Your one awesome sister" He said sarcastically

"No problem bro. I'll steal your best friend whenever I have the chance. Okay?" I smiled, and winked at my brother.

Just then my phone rang. I had a text. The caller id said "_James your Sexy lover_". I looked up at James, and he was smiling.

"Are you going to answer that Katie Bear?" James asked in a cocky voice.

"Yes!"

I opened the text,

_**From: James your Sexy Lover**_

_**To: Katie Bear**_

_**So you'll steal me whenever you get the chance to?**_

I giggled and sent a text right back to him.

_**From: Katie Bear **_

_**To: James your Sexy Lover**_

_**Yup, Whenever I get the chance. ^-^ **_

I looked up and at the end of the street were a couple of my friends from school. "Hey Kendall I'm going to go say hi to Madison, and Taffington, Okay?"

He nodded, and I ran over to my friends "Madison! Taffington!"

"Katie!" The both shouted together

Madison has been my best friend since pre-school. She's average height for a 15 year old Blonde girl. She has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, with beautiful green eyes. She loves to be funny and has a great sense of style. Taffington, I met in 3rd grade, at age 16 Taffington is one hell of a fighter. He loves boxing and has always been by my side. He tall, black shaggy hair with these amazing blue eyes. Madison and I call him Taffy.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" I asked looking back at Kendall and James.

"Oh nothing, Taffy's just bout to take me to the gym and teach me how to box." She smiled sweetly "Isn't that right taffy?"

"Yeah" He said wearily "I'm going to try... again... maybe this time I won't lose a tooth." We all laughed "What about you Katie?"

"Oh nothing really, Kendall was just walking me home, one of his friends are coming over so his friend was walking with us too."

"Wait so that's who that hot looking guy was... you know other than your brother I mean." She blushed. Madison has had a crush on my big brother for forever.

"Ewwwww. Madison that's gross. How can you like him? He's repulsive."

"No he's not, so anyways do you know what his name is?"

"James Diamond, why?"

"James Diamond!" She looked like she was about to fall over "You were just talking to James Diamond; the hottest guy in 11th grade. The guy who every girl in Minnesota Middle and Minnesota High has wet dreams about? Katie Freaking Knight do you know what this means?" She was so excited; she grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me back and forth.

"Yes. It means that I'm not only going to sit in my house with a hot guy but I'm texting him right now." I was proud of myself, and to show it of I showed her that I got a text from him.

_**From: James your Sexy Lover**_

_**To: Katie Bear **_

_**So do you have a chance now? Because I'd really like it if you stole me right now. I kind of want to get to know you better. ;)**_

"James your sexy lover! What the fuck kind of name is that?" Taffy asked pissed off

"The kind of name from a really sexy guy." I answered staring down at my phone.

"Yeah the sexy guy who wants to get to know you better." I looked at Madison and in a random act of joy we both started jumping up and down singing

"HE WANTS TO GET TO KNOW ME BETTER!" Or in her case it was "HE WANTS TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER!"

"Women" taffy walked away pretty pissed

"Taffy," I called to him and he came back.

"So what are you going to text him?" Madison asked

"Well I don't know" I really didn't.

"Just be yourself Katie if he's the right guy he'll treat you with respect." Taffy said in a annoyed voice.

"Your right taffy" I smiled at him

_**From: Katie Bear**_

_**To: James your Sexy Lover**_

_**Yeah I guess I could steal you away. But tell me, how do you want to get to know me?**_

I smiled at Madison and Taffy "Well I got to get home, I'll Text you when I get the chance. Oh and Madison..."

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Don't break Taffy s face."

She giggled "I'll try not to."

I waved goodbye, and began making my way home.


	2. A week, a promise, a first kiss

**Hey everyone this is chapter 2 of Stand by Me**

**Okay I just have to clear things up, this is just like the story 'A Promise' I'm rewriting it so that I can add and take things away, the story will start off happy.**

* * *

**Katie's POV **

As I made my way home I kept on texting James; Our conversation:

**From: James your Sexy Lover**

**To: Katie Bear**

**Well you're cute, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime**

Now all I could think of was how this really cute 11th grade boy was like asking me out. He just called me cute.

**From: Katie Bear **

**To: James your Sexy Lover **

**Yeah I think that would be cool.**

I was so excited; I didn't even realize I was a block from my house when he messaged me again.

**From: James your Sexy Lover**

**To: Katie Bear **

**Yeah and it'll be really fun the rest of this week, my mom said it was okay if I stayed at your house for the rest of the week you know since it's a week vacation and stuff.**

I walked down my street completely shocked. He's staying with us for the rest of the week. He's going to be in the same house I'm sleeping in. He's going to be in the same house I'm going to be showering in. WOW! I couldn't really believe it. I walked up my front porch and opened the front door.

"Kendall I'm home!" I yelled as I made my way up the stairs

"Okay, Mom left a note of stuff we need to do around the house." I dropped my backpack in my bedroom and I took off my outfit. I then went to my dresser drawer and pulled out my cutest pjs. It was a purple tank top, with the words "STOP STARRING!" on the chest. The shorts were purple with the words "STOP STARRING!" on the ass. I went to my closet and put my fuzzy purple bunny slippers on. Then I did my hair, putting it in to two curled pigtails. The last touch I did was lip gloss, my favorite lip gloss too. It smelled like strawberry.

I then picked up my backpack. I planned to do my homework on the sofa. Yes, even though I was on vacation I still had homework.

I walked out my bed room and in to something that felt like a wall, I looked up and it was James. He was coming out of Kendall s room. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't even see you there."

He smiled at me "It's fine Katie Bear. So... that's your bedroom?" He pointed to my bedroom door. I nodded "Nice I love how you decorated your door, a guitar, flowers music notes, and in big bold letter 'Keep Out!' I love it."

I smiled proud of my master piece on my bedroom door. "Yup that's my personality."

"I've got to know though" He leaned against the wall "Do you always dress like that?" He pointed to my pajamas, and then walked past me. But as he past he whispered in my ear "I can't help but stare."

My breath caught in my throat, my cheeks were so red, I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

* * *

**No one's POV **

Katie came down the stairs feeling like jello. She was surprised she got down the stairs in one piece.

James on the other hand was feeling really lucky. As much as Katie tried to hide how she felt, he could see when he was making her blush or when she was breathless; and it made him feel so good. He had seen Katie around school so many times, but never really got the guts to talk to her. Him, James David Diamond, the good looking 11th grader was afraid to go up to a girl. That never happened to him before.

After Kendall and James got home Kendall asked his dad Kevin Knight, if it was okay to order pizza. He's dad said it was ok. So Kendall orders a meat lovers pizza, and a cheese pizza. "Katie doesn't eat Bacon or sausage unless it's turkey bacon, and beef sausage." James smiles as Kendall made fun of his sister for her weird eating habits. "She doesn't eat pork, she says its way gross."

He gives an even bigger smile and nodded "Well thank you bro, I love how to you people who don't eat Pork are weird. It's an honor to be weird" James bows.

"Oh! Dude I'm sorry," Kendall gave a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his neck "I forgot you're Jewish. You don't eat pork either." He smiles and points to me "Well then it's a good thing Katie doesn't eat pork or you both would have had to eat left overs. The pizzas will be at the house any minute." He says and walks away.

James was feeling pretty uncomfortable when he got to Kendall's house, his mom and dad had always told him not to be rude when he was in another person's house so the minute Kendall left his side he sat down on the couch, he didn't really know what to do, that is until Katie came down the stairs...

"Hey there, Katie Bear." He smiled a cheesy smile and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey there James, what are you up to? Where's Kendall?" She looked completely embarrassed. She thought he'd be outside with Kendall flirting with the girls next door.

"I'm just chilling, Kendall's... Kendall's... Okay to be honest I have no clue where Kendall is. One minute he was next to me leaving your dad's office upstairs and the next I'm alone sitting on the couch." He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. "What are you up to?"

She shrugged "Nothing much, I'm about to do my homework. I'm in advanced classes so I have to do homework over the vacation. It sucks, but oh well" She shrugged, and dropped her backpack to the ground "Mind if I sit down next to you?" She asked looking down so James wouldn't see her blushing.

"I don't mind" He laughed "It's your sofa, you can sit on it, the real question is do you mind if I sit next to you while you so your homework?" He smiled at her.

"Um... Nope... I don't mind." She pulled out her Writing Journal and a blue ball point pen.

"So... What are you writing about?" He whispered into her ear as he looked over her shoulder.

She shuddered. She had never had a guy get this close to her, but that was mostly because Kendall was always around, and any guys at school were afraid of him. "I'm writing about my day, our teacher says it's good to keep a journal, not only will it show how your writings gotten better but it will be good to have. I could read this journal 5 years from now and memories would flood back." She smiles her sweetest smile.

"Oh. So you're writing about me, right? Don't forget to mention the amazing hair, great tan, and majorly sexy abs." He smirks, and lifts his shirt.

Katie blushes "Oh believe me I won't" She giggles "I want to remember exactly how sexy you are Jamie."

"Jamie?" he gives her a questionable look, he still couldn't believe that was her nickname for him.

"Yup" She smiled and blew a kiss at him.

* * *

**James POV**

Okay, I've seen a lot of girls and I mean a lot of girls. And I've had a lot of girls ask me out, but none of them ever seemed as cute as the girl I have in front of me right now. She's different. I don't know why but it's like I know for certain that we will be friend or even more. And did she just blow me a kiss... well I thought she'd never catch on. I don't just flirt with a girl for nothing; well yeah I do but only because they can't have me. She on the other hand can have me. She can have all of me.

"You really think I'm sexy Katie bear?" I leaned back on the sofa. She was cute, really cute actually with her long brown pigtails. Those big brown eyes; I can't help but want to look at all day. Her smile, her giggle, when she blushes she just looks so cute.

"Well" she looked me in the eyes "You ARE really good looking." I nod and smirk

"Yea, I've heard that before, I AM pretty good looking" I ran my fingers through my hair. She nodded as she looked down at her journal. She was shaking her head smirking. "What?" I asked completely confused

"Nothing..." She said in a whisper

"Come on Katie Bear... I know there's something you're not telling me." I got close to her and I could tell she was getting tense. "Tell me. Don't you agree that I'm extremely hot?" I whispered in her ear as I placed an arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at me, those big brown eyes looking into mine, then she smirked "Yeah you are extremely hot, but you're also self-centered, and conceited." She pushed my arm off of her, and stood up. "You thing that you're so good looking, you thing that somehow that makes you so much better than everyone else. You think your looks will make any girl fall head over heels for you." She grabbed her journal, put it in her backpack, and put her back pack over her right shoulder. Then she placed her left hand on her hip "Well Diamond it's not going to happen. You might be cute..." She bent down and placed a finger under my chin so I was looking right into her eyes "But I will NOT, date or even talk to a guy who is a complete asshole. If you're interested in me then you should treat me better. "She stood up straight and walked away towards what looked like the kitchen.

_Wow, I've never been talked to like that; I can't believe she walked away. I did everything a girl likes how come she didn't fall for me? _

"You okay dude?" I looked up and in front of me stood Kendall "I just saw my sister and she looked pissed. Tell me you didn't do anything." I nodded

"Your sister isn't like most girls, is she?" Kendall shook his head no.

"She's head strong; she won't let anyone take advantage of her. She's kind of a tomboy, when she wants to be. She isn't liked by many people in school because she likes to hang out with the guys, but make no mistake she can really be a girly girl when she sees it fit." I stood up "Why do you ask?" I shrugged

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Kendall yelled "will you tell Katie that the pizza's here and she needs to clear off the table so we can eat. I would eat on the sofa, but my mom doesn't like it." I went in the direction that Katie went in as Kendall walked to the door.

I found Katie sitting in the Kitchen at the table, writing away in her journal. I hesitated "Katie..." She didn't answer "Katie..." She still didn't answer "Katie, um Kendall says to clear off the table because the pizza is here." I tapped her shoulder and she jumped up.

"What," She pulled a bud out of her ears. "Oh it's you..." She said in a cold voice "What do you want?"

"Kendall said to clear off the table so we can eat." I said not looking at her, but at the floor

"Okay." She took all her school stuff and put it in her backpack, and then she pushed her backpack under the table.

"Katie, I'm sorry... I-"

She cut me off "You should be, But so am I, I do think your cute, but I'm not the type to be pushed around. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did."

"No, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You're a person, not a piece of meat. I really like you, and when I like a girl I flirt, but I tend to flirt with a lot of girls. So I guess it just felt natural to treat you the way I did. I'm sorry, you're right."

She looked at me and smiled "You are pretty sexy though." She giggled

"Yeah, well I'm not the only sexy one in the room" I chuckle and wink

"Who's the other sexy person in the room James?" We turned to see Kendall holding two boxes of pizza

"Well this is going to be fun to explain" Katie giggles; I looked at her and nodded

And as Kendall place the pizza on the table he said "So James, Explain."

"I was just telling Katie that those pajamas make her look extremely-"

He cut me off "Sexy!" He crossed his arms "Dude, I know we've known each other for a long time, and I trust you with my life. You've earned my trust. BUT No guy, and I mean NO GUY is good enough for my little sister." He sat down next to Katie and grabbed a slice of meat lovers' pizza.

"Kendall," Katie walked to the cabinet over the stove "Could you be less of a slob and get a plate? Really? It takes ten seconds to get a plate. And I think you're over reacting." She grabbed three plates and came to the table. She handed on to Kendall, and me, then took the seat next to Kendall. I sat down next to Katie, but across from Kendall.

"No I'm not Katie! James may be a great friend, but when it comes to girls he's a jackass. He uses them and throws them to the side."

"Yeah, well that's good." I looked at Katie completely confused

"Come again"

"I said that's good. Kendall I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Kendall smiled "James and I are just friends and if; when I want a boyfriend; He's the guy I want to date then I'll date him."

Who's my princess dating?" We all looked up to see Kevin Knight getting a plate. He made his way to the table and sat next to Kendall. It was really crazy how much Kendall looks like his dad. It was like a mirror image; just Kendall's shorter than his father.

"No one daddy." Katie giggled, as she bit into a slice of cheese pizza.

"Really, Kendall is she dating someone?" he turned to Kendall

Kendall shrugged "I'm not sure, James?" Kendall smirked looking my way

"Yes?" I squeaked out, Kendall's father looked my way and as he did he raised his eyebrow

"Are you dating my Katie?"

I couldn't help but blush, but Katie on the other hand did a spit take and began laughing her ass off.

"You're funny dad." She was laughing so hard she was crying "Sorry to hurt your ego James, but he's not my type of guy. He's got to grow up a little; I wouldn't want to date him right now."

_Right now..._ I smiled "Right now... So that means in the future you might date me?"

"Yeah, I guess. IF... you get my brother, and my dad to approve of our relationship." She did a cheesy but very adorable smile and laughed "Like that will ever happen."

Kendall and Mr. Knight smiled at me "Katie's too young to date." Mr. Knight said as he took a bite of his pizza.

I smirked "its fine I can wait, Katie and I will be friend first." she nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Later that day**

**Kendall s POV**

It was about 6:30ish when my mom Jennifer Knight got home. She's a nurse so she works long hours, plus with a teenage boy it's good to know what to do when I break my head open from doing something dumb with Carlos. But since Katie and I love our mom so much we try and help her out with the cleaning so she doesn't have much to do when she gets home. But today all Katie's been doing is hanging out with James.

I really didn't understand what was going on with those two Katie never acted this way when Carlos and Logan my other two best friends came over. This was the first time James was a loud to sleep over at my house.

James and I met in our freshmen year; James s mom and dad were and still are protective of James and his little brother Shane. They home schooled James from pre-school until eighth grade, he had to beg his mom and dad to send him to regular school. I was so surprised they actually let him, stay with us this week-end.

Well right now I'm doing laundry; Katie on the other hand was sitting on the sofa playing my new video game with James. From what I could hear she was winning too.

"Awww Katie, that's not fair."

"Please James it was totally fair. I just shot you in the head. How is that not fair?" She giggled "Did I bruise your ego?"

"I want a rematch?"

"You're such a guy!"

I couldn't believe my little sister was hanging out with MY best friend, playing MY new video game, and I was stuck doing HER laundry. I mean why does she even need a bra? She doesn't have anything worth supporting!

"And you're upset about that?" James asked moving closer to her. I was carrying Katie s laundry to her bedroom, when I stopped.

"Dude, back the fuck off my sister!" He jumped; well they both did "You're practically in top of her lap!"

Katie looked at James then at me "He's practically on top of me, not actually on top of me."

"She has a point Kendall" James chuckled "Hey, watcha got there?" James got up and walked towards me.

"Oh nothing really, just Katie s laundry." I sighed _nice _I thought My best friend gets to see me carry my little sisters bra and panties. Ewwwww

James looked down in the basket, Katie Jumped up "Wow Katie I thought your tits were nice before but now that I see your pretty pink bras, I think I like them even more." He smirked as one of Katie s bra hung from his index finger.

"HEY!" She yanked the bra from James and took the basket from me "Thanks big brother" She kissed my cheek "But I got it from here."

"Katie Bear don't I get a kiss?" He turned his cheek towards her.

She set the basket down and smiled as she walked over to him "Awww, you want a kiss? Okay..."she got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

He at first smiled, and then he just stood there with his mouth open. Once she was done he looked at her, and she just nodded. She walked to the basket and picked it up. "Thanks again Kendall" She walked up the stairs.

I looked at James "What did she tell you?"

He smiled a cheesy smile and shook his head" Nothing" then he looked towards the stairs "Wait Katie! I need to ask you something!"

He ran up the stairs "Hey James, do you want to play for a while?"

"No thanks dude, maybe later. I gotta go talk to Katie!" He yelled down the stairs

It really wasn't fair how he was my best friends yet Katie had his attention. I know what you're thinking… Kendall Knight, are you Jealous of your little sister? Well Yeah Kinda... But I couldn't help but wonder what she told him that made him react the way he did.

* * *

**Katie's POV **

_Wow! He's so hot. Still I can't believe he saw my bra. It wasn't even one of the sexiest bras, it was just plain pink. He did say he like my tits though. That would indicate that he was looking, I wonder what he thinks about my ass. _

I carried the laundry basket down the hall to my bedroom; completely aware of James called my name. "Katie, can I ask you something?"

I smiled and opened my bedroom door, letting him in. "of course you can."

"Well you said that I had to earn a kiss, and that it wouldn't be easy, most guys have to work really hard to get a kiss, and still don't get one." I set the basket. I started separating my laundry into four piles, pajamas, tops, bottoms, and underwear. "How do I earn a kiss?"

I giggled, and began folding my pajamas and putting them away. "Be creative James." I would normally put my underwear in my dresser first, but I did promise James that I had sexier underwear in my bedroom. Why not give him a look?

"Creative? Hmm" He walked over to my bed to sit. I turned to him.

"Oh, come on Diamond, you can't be creative? You have all week-end to get a kiss from me."

He smirks "Wow Katie Bear and I thought that your pretty pink bra was cute." He was looking down at the pile of my underwear. "Wow I bet you have a matching bra to this?"

I nodded. He was holding up a pair of my purple lace panties._ Yeah I know what you're thinking what fourteen year old has lace underwear? My mom has this weird infatuation with getting me underwear from Victoria's secret. I don't know why._

"Yeah, I do." I grabbed the pile of bottoms, and tops. I walked to the closet, to hang up my clothes. It didn't take long to hang up all my clothes. When I was done I turned around to find James going through my underwear drawer. "Do you always snoop around like that?" I placed my bra and panties in my dresser drawer.

"Only when I feel I should." He looked from the underwear in my drawer to me. "Here, you missed one." James pulled a pair of red lace panties out of his back pocket, with a smirk on his face.

"Perv." I snatched my panties from his hand, put them away.

"Perv?" He gasped, and then wrapped his arms around my waist "How could you call me a Perv?"

I giggled "You just pulled my panties out your back pocket."

"That's not perverted, that's passionate" He kissed my neck "It's not my fault I love your ass."

"It's not?" He pulled me even closer. I could feel his muscles through his shirt, his strong arms around me, and his hands sliding down my back until they had a nice firm grip on my ass.

"Nope..."

"James..." I whispered "You know that I think this is very attractive."

"You know I find a girl who wears red lace underwear very attractive." He whispered in my ear "I Love a girl who wears red."

"Really?" he nodded "I should wear red more often."

He smirked "Yeah you should."

Without me even noticing he began pulling me towards the bed. I had been so lost in his dazzling hazel eyes. He picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist. "James" I had never felt this way bout anyone, I hadn't even had my first kiss. I never thought that James would get this far with me.

"Yeah Katie..." His eyes were foggy, full of lust, a look he hadn't given me before.

We were already on the bed, him on top of me. "I've never been this far with a guy before."

"We can stop, if you want." He got off of me. "I'm not going to push you. You deserve better than a one night stand. Plus you're young. I'm about to turn 17, your only 14. I can't... I'm sorry."

"James?" I felt like my heart was just pulled out of my chest. But I was brave, and strong. "You know what you're right. Why would I want a one night stand? Why would I lower myself down to your standards? I'm way better than that." I got up. It wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it.

As I looked up to James I could tell I hurt him." James... I didn- "

"My standards?" I stood up? "I could have Fucked you right there! I could have taken advantage of you, but did I?" I looked down; he had a point "No I didn't. So don't fucking tell me you are better than me!" He walked to the door, "I respect you, that's why I stopped. If we start dating and you want me to screw you then I will, when you're older. When you know what you're giving away to me. I'd make it special, because I would Love you with every inch of my heart. You're an amazing girl Katie, and I know I mess around with girls, but you're different." He looked down and walked out of my bedroom.

I ran after him "Do you promise?!"

He looked up, with a confused look. "Do I promise what?"

I walked up to him. "That if we start dating and I want me to screw you then you will, when I'm older. When i completely understand what I'm giving you. That you'd make it special, because you would Love me with every inch of my heart." I looked down at the floor "Do you promise?"

He stopped, and sighed " Yes, I promise." then he placed a finger under my chin so I could look into his eyes "Your beautiful." I couldn't help but blush "Katie would it be okay if I kissed you?" I smiled and nodded slowly.

It was funny I've had a lot of guys try and kiss me, and ask to kiss me, but never have I let one actually kiss me. I always told myself I'd save that kiss for someone special, but right now, this very minute, all I can think about is how special James is.

He smiled and leaned in. I didn't really know what to do so I closed my eyes. At first I was shocked, His lips felt so soft, and the way he was kissing me was so gentle. It felt so amazing! He put his arms around me, and I snaked mine around his neck. I could have stayed like that forever. His arms made me feel so safe, and loved.

We pulled apart and all we could do was smile, that and try and catch our breath. _James Diamond gave me my first kiss! _

"James..."

"Yeah..."he whispered to me with a smile, as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Thank you..." I hugged him

"For what?" He chuckled

"I... Well I never kissed anyone before." I smiled at him

"So..." His smile widened

"So... you were the guy I gave my first kiss to." I giggled

"I'm happy I was your first." He smiled "Well let's get downstairs before Kendall has a fit about me being up here with you alone."

I smiled as we walked down the stairs, his arm around my shoulder. "James I promise I'll be the best girlfriend in the world when we start dating. I'll love you with all my heart, even when you're being stupid." I giggled.

* * *

**So here is another chapter, tell me what you think :) **

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**MissKissy15**


	3. she stole my best firend!

While James and Katie were upstairs having their moment, Kendall was sitting on the sofa feeling lonely.

"How could he ditch me for my baby sister? I don't get it; what does she have that I don't?"

Sighing he grabbed the control to his game console and began playing by himself. "I mean he is my best friend, and he did come over to spend time with me, because we are best friends." He exaggerated my, me, and we.

"Son, are you talking to yourself?" Kevin Knight had walked in not looking for his son and best friend, but his daughter and his sons' best friend. He saw how close James would get to her, how James would look at her, and he didn't really like it.

"Yes! Is there something wrong with me talking to myself? I mean I can't talk to anyone else!"

He could see the frustration on his sixteen year old sons face.

"Okay sport, talk to me?" Kevin took a seat next to his son and made himself very comfortable. Thought his son was a lot like him, Kendall got one thing from his mother for sure. He could talk… and talk… and talk. He had no problem letting the world know about his feelings.

The sixteen year old turned to his father "What does Katie Have that I don't?"

"Well son…" Mr. Knight shifted in his seat "She's a girl."

"Yeah… so"

"Kendall, do we need to have 'The Talk' again?" Kendall looked up at his father with wide eyes. He remembered the way his father gave him the talk.

_Flash back_

_He had been twelve years old, and Logan and Carlos got the talk. And that was all they would talk about at school. They said they were real men. That only a real man knows what they were told. One day he got fed up with it and as soon as he got home walked upstairs to his father's office. _

"_Dad…" He opened the door _

"_Yeah sport?" Mr. Knight was looking down at some paper work he was doing._

"_Can I come in?" Kendall asked nervously_

"_Yeah sure…" His father could see the nervousness in his face "Is something wrong?"_

_Kendall took a seat in one of his father's chairs then looked down, remembering what Logan told him to ask 'Just ask were babies come from.' _

"_Dad," He hesitated "Where do babies come from?" _

_And as soon as Kendall asked his father began choking on the coffee he was drinking. "Babies?" His voice went up._

_Kendall nodded "Babies." _

_Mr. Knight got up from his seat "Jennifer!" He yelled out his office door "I need your help!"_

_Mrs. Knight ran came up the stairs and to his office "What's wrong sweetheart?" _

"_He asked about babies…" Mr. Knight pointed Kendall s way_

"_Well tell him."_

"_I don't know how."_

"_And I won't know how when Katelyn asks, but I will." _

"_Can't you do it?" Kevin begged_

"_No you're his father. It should be told by you. It wouldn't mean as much coming from me I'm… well… not properly equipped for the job." She laughed under her breath, but Kevin knew exactly what she meant. "Have fun…" She yelled over her shoulder as she went down the stairs._

"_Okay Kendall" Mr. Knight walked into the office and closed the door. "Um… Son… I'm really not sure how to explain this so… here it goes." He sat down in the chair next to Kendall. "When a man and a woman really love each other they have sex." Kendall nodded "They um… well… there are… okay, you see what I'm trying to say is…" He takes a deep breath in. "Here let me show you." Mr. Knight looked up some diagrams of a vagina, and a penis on his laptop. "Okay son, do you know what these are?"_

_Kendall's eyes grew wide "Dad? Why are you looking up pictures of girls and guy parts?" _

"_Good I don't have to explain this all the way. Well, to have sex you have to…" He looked at his son, then back to his laptop, then back to his son. "You have to put your penis… um… in a girls vagina." _

_Kendall shifted in his seat "Um… dad… I don't think I want to know how a baby is made. So I'm going to leave now and probably never come back." He got up and slowly made his way for the door. _

"_Sit. I have to do this one day, Kendall. And you're old enough to know about this." _

"_Dad…" Kendall whined _

"_Sit." Kendall sat done in the chair "Okay… A baby is made from a sperm, and an egg. You have the sperm; the girl has the egg…" _

_End of Flashback_

Kendall and made himself forget about the memory, and shivered in his seat It wasn't one of the best memories, probably one of the grosses memories ever. He shivered again "NO!" he shouted

"Good because I don't want to give that talk again." Mr. Knight chuckled and hugged his son. "Not one of my best talks huh?"

Kendall shook his head, and laughed with his father.

"Kendall, what's on your mind? Why would you ask what Katie had that you don't?" Kevin grabbed the controller.

Kendall grabbed the second one "Dad, she stole my best friend from me. James has been spending so much time with Katie. He completely ditched me for Katie." They began playing "No! Dad you're not supposed to kill me! You're on my team." Kendall laughed

"That would have been nice to know before we started playing." He smile as his son shook his head. "Have you talked to James about it?"

"No…" He restarted the level "Okay dad. You CAN'T kill me; we are on the same team." Kevin nodded "Anyways what would I say?" He changed his voice to sounds silly "Oh Hey James… I kind of hate how much time you're spending with Katie. You're supposed to be spending time with me!" He turned to his dad "I'd sound like a chick."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie. You would." Kendall gave his dad a playful shove "What? You would."

"Kendall sighed I just wish he would spend some time with me. He is my best friend."

"Kendall I can't balm James for spending some much time with Katie. She's a beautiful young lady. After all she does look a lot of the features your mother has."

"What about me?" Jennifer Knight walked in to the house wearing pink scrubs and caring a black purse.

"I was just explaining to our son that Katelyn is a lot like you." She smiles and places her purse on the table by the door. "Katelyn is just as smart, beautiful, and devious as your mother, Kendall."

Kevin got up and places a kiss on his wife's lips. "How was your day honey?" He holds her in his arms.

"Oh same old stuff, someone was injured, I helped the doctor treat them." She kisses her husband once more.

It had been almost seventeen years since they got married, and still each day was like they had just come home from their honeymoon. Same sparkle in their eyes, same butterflies in their stomachs, they loved each other as if no time had passed.

"Oh, actually; Kendall your friend Carlos was in an accident again." She looked over to her son.

"What did he do this time?" Kendall laughs

"Something about jumping off Logan's roof and landing on a trampoline. Logan says he told him not to do it. Carlos did it anyways, and he fell through the trampoline and onto the concrete. He broke his leg."

"Wow" Kevin Knight laughs "That boy never learns"

"He's Carlos, what do you expect? Kendall laughs as he got up to hug his mother. "I'm glad your home mom."

"Me too." She smiles as she hugged her son. "I Love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, mom" He kissed her cheek, then noticed Katie and James coming down the stairs. James had his arms around Katie, and Katie had her arms around him giggling. "What the hell!" James and Katie pulled away from each other. "And you're not dating my baby sister?" He said sarcastically

"Kendall, stop freaking out." Katie gave her mother a kiss "Hi mommy. Oh! He's one of Kendall's friends" She grabs James's hand, and gently pulls him down the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you James." She shook James's hand.

"So Mrs. Knight you're a nurse?" James could see the frustration in Kendall's face, and wondered what was wrong, but decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Yes I am." She smiles proudly.

"Dude your family is awesome!" He smiles at Kendall, but Kendall doesn't return the smile; he just stands there with his arms crossed.

"What do your parents do, James?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"My dad is a lawyer, and my mom is into cosmetics, and fashion. She sells her cosmetics, and her clothes. "He shrugs as he sat at the table, "It's cool, until your mother asks you to try on something." He laughs.

Mr. Knight was messing his daughter's hair up in a nuggy, while his son was on his back. Katie finally got out of her father's arms when she walked to the kitchen. Mr. Knight followed, with Kendall still on his back. "So that's why you look so pretty, James? Your mom lets you use her cosmetics." Katie giggles. James gives her a dirty look.

Kendall had gotten off his father's back and started throwing paper towel balls at his sister. "Kendork, Stop!" He throws another. "Dad, tell him to stop."

Mr. Knight looks to Kendall "If I tell him to stop then I'd be setting a bad example when I do this…" He throws a paper towel ball at her.

"Dad," She giggles "Stop."

"Okay, okay, Kendall helps me pick these up."

Katie turns to James, who still is giving her a dirty look "Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault if you look pretty."

"I look what!?" He gets up, and walks up to her.

"You look pretty…" She runs out of the kitchen.

"Pretty!" James follows "I'm a guy, I don't look pretty!"

"Okay how about beautiful? Yup, you look so beautiful, Jamie." She smiles at him as she runs behind the sofa.

"Beautiful! Guys don't look beautiful." He leans on the wall, and stairs at her.

"Fine, you look damn beautiful!" She said with a smug grin.

James gives a small nod of approval "I can live with that." He throws her his million dollar smile.

"Oh please… Stop flirting." Kendall rolls his eyes as he walks over to James "Hey James, there are these girls on my street who could use some company. Want to join me?" Kendall nudges James in the arms, and looks towards the door. "Come on dude. "

James looks to Kendall completely insure, and then to Katie who was looking to the ground. "I don't know…"

"Come on, go work that Diamond charm." Kendall saw how he was looking at Katie, She was the reason he didn't want to go wasn't she? "There's a cute blond, and a really nice looking brunet, who would love to meet you."

James shrugs, and looks down "I think we should stay here. I kind of like it in your house. "

"Ok come on, when has the amazing James Diamond ever turned up the chance to impress a cute girl? Come on it'll be fun." He smiles

James looks up to Katie and says unsure of him "Sure… It can't be that bad to meet a couple of girls. "Katie looks at him, with a look of discuss then walks into the kitchen.

Kendall fist pumps in the air "Come on then, Ladies await." but even with Kendall happy James new that he just messed up.

"Yeah let's go." Hey it wasn't like he was about to fuck one of them… so why is Katie so upset. He's just going to say hi. He smiles to himself, then follow Kendall out the door, but as he closes the door he catches Katie looking out the Kitchen to the door. She gives him a sad look and turns away from him.

He can't help but feel sad know.


	4. Did we make a mistake?

Katie's POV

How could he do that? He was planning on leaving me, we were having an intimate moment not even an hour ago. Now he's going to flirt with those girls. I hate those two girls!

I felt like crying. I peeked into the living room to see if James had gone with Kendall, he was closing the door when I caught his eye. Those magnificent hazel eyes, the same charming eyes I had fallen for upstairs. Instead of passion, and care in those beautiful hazel eyes there was sadness and confusion.

I looked down as he turned away. _Maybe Kendall was right, maybe James wasn't the best guy to date, or even be interested in._

I walked to the kitchen to find my mother in Jeans and a t-shirt. "You changed your clothes?"

She turned her gaze towards me. "Of course I did, you didn't expect me to cook dinner in scrubs, did you?" She grinned, but all I could do was think about how much I was wrong about James. How everything he told me was a lie, and I guess my mom noticed "Sweet heart is everything okay?"

"Of course I'm okay mom, why would I not be okay?" I walked to the bar like counter, and sat at one of the stools. She looked at me, with a look of 'stop stalling and just tell me' I sighed "Mom do you think I'm pretty?"

She looked mortified "Of course your pretty, would you ask suck an absurd question?" She stopped what she was doing, and looked my way. I could tell I had her full attention.

I stared at my now knotted fingers, "Well mom I just… I really… and he…" the word weren't coming out they were there in my heart but I couldn't find a way to explain what I was feeling, and why I would be asking her that question. "I can't explain it… I'm just so upset." I looked up to my mother; I could see she was trying to figure out what's wrong with me. "Let's just say, hypothetically, that I liked a boy-"

"OH" She nodded "I see what's going on… okay" She smiled "Continue; you like this boy and…"

"And I want him to like me. He said before that he thinks I'm cute, and that we would date one day, and he flirts with me, and he's so nice…"

"But?" she wrinkled her eye brows.

"But he just went off to hook up with another girl…" I turned to look out the kitchen window.

"Ok sweet heart first off, boys say a lot of things. You can't always believe them. You have to stand up for yourself. Okay?" I turned back to her and nodded "Second, you just met him. Before you get into a serious relationship you should get to know him."

_She is right. How could I think I would get into a relationship with a guy I just met? _

"And Katie, You are so beautiful. Never think otherwise."

"Your right, mom" I smiled to her as I got up from the stool, and walked up the stairs in the kitchen. "Thanks mom. I love you!"

"I Love you too." I heard my mom say

_If he doesn't like me then fine, I don't need him to be happy._ I walked down the hall to my bedroom but as I passed my father's office, my dad called my name. _Oh God, I Love you dad but please… Right now is not the time. __"Princess" _

"Yes daddy" I walked into his office with a huge fake smile.

He looked up from his paper work, and smiled "Come here princess." He held his arms open waiting for me to come to him. I giggled and went over to my dad. "Katie, I know you don't like it when I get involved with the boys you like, but I just want you to be careful. Okay." I nod as he keeps going "I Love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Okay? I see how James looks at you and I don't know if I'm comfortable with it. I think you should watch yourself when it comes to James." I smiled and nodded "I was his age once before"

_Yes dad. Like a hundred years ago __I giggle at my thought._

"I know it seems like it was a billion years ago, but I was." He pokes my nose softly. "Just please watch how he treats you."

"Daddy" I kissed his cheek "I'm going to be fine, don't worry I don't even like James."

My father raised his eyebrow "Really?" He smiled "Because that's not what it looks like to me."

I blushed "I don't daddy. He's not attractive" _What a lie _

"Really now? Wow, then I must be reading your relationship with him completely wrong. Because to me it looks like you think he's the cutest guy in the world" He moves his arms in a circular motion to signify 'the world'.

"PSHHHH Dad please. He's not that cute. He smells weird and he is self-centered. He's a complete butt."

"Yup." My father nodded "And that's why you like him? Right?" He smiled a big cheesy smile "You find this butt to be very attractive." He pokes me in the side.

"Dad" I whine with a smile as I hug him. "I'll be fine, I'll watch myself with him, and I won't do anything I'll regret telling you or mom."

He hugged me so tight. And to be completely honest I Loved my dad's big bear hugs, but I really just wanted to be alone now. To be alone, and drown the world out with music. As much as I wanted to forget about James, I couldn't.

"Dad, can I go now?" I smiled real big "Please?"

My father shook his head" You are just like your mother, but so much like me at the same time." He sighed "Of course you can go, but remember what I said."

"I will." I walked out of my father's office, and went to my bedroom. I grabbed my iPod and plugged my speakers into it.

The song 'Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato came on.

_Wow, this is perfect. Make me feel like shit even more. _

The song fit this situation so perfectly that I hated it, but because it's one hell of a song I listened to it, even began singing to it.

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

"There is no way I was falling in love with him! I just met the boy. How could I be in Love? NO! I'm not in love with him"

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

"I was always good at getting a guy to do what I wanted. I didn't even have to try, they just came to me. I never did anything that would attract them, I was just me. No matter how much people said I was weird for hanging with the guys. I always managed to attract guys."

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

I began singing along to the music, as I thought to myself.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

But him, he makes me blush just by looking at me. I can't help but giggle when he says something stupid. He just so good looking and he's kind of sweet when he's not being a self-center prick.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

I never worried about what guys had to say about how I looked, or how I acted. But when I got home I ran in here and made myself look nice. Just for James.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you. Make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

I Don't Love him! I just met him... But he's different from any other guy I know... Or is he?

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

Even If I do love him, it doesn't matter now. He's with those bitches, probably forgot all about me. I could tell him how I feel... But it won't come out the right way.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

I sang the chorus once more and almost began crying because I really liked him. He just didn't like me the same way. It's kind of like a love at first site thing. I lay on my bed completely torn, not knowing what to do, what to think, or how to feel. When Selena Gomez's song 'Come and Get It' came on.

Somehow my iPod always knew what kind of mood I was in, because it wasn't the first time when it picked songs that related to the situation I was in.

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_This love ain't finished yet…_  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

At this point I was singing the chorus so loud, but I didn't care. I loved my music it was my safe place, the one thing that could make my problems fade away. And I loved it!

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._  
_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._  
_I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_  
_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_This love will be the death of me_  
_But I know I'll die happily_  
_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_  
_Because you love me so… yeah!_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

I'm not sure how but at the end of this song I was completely happy again. If he wanted to be with me then fine, but if not I'll be waiting for the moment when he does.

* * *

James P.O.V. 

I wasn't sure if I should go with Kendall to see those girls in the first place, but the look on Katie's face as I walked out of the door broke my heart. She's such a beautiful girl, those big brown eyes; I could look into them for hours. Her long rich auburn hair, that fell oh so perfectly around her face even with those pig tails. And her smile, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her when she was smiling. She just looked so happy, she was like a big ball of happiness, and I loved that about her. But as I walked down the street with my best friend my mind replayed the look in her face that very moment I left.

Those big beautiful chocolate colored eyes were full of pain, a hint of anger, and I'm pretty sure I saw tears too. Her skin wasn't the creamy beige it usually was, it was pale. As if she were going to be sick or maybe she was just heart broken. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she looked down trying to make it seem like she didn't care. But as she looked up her smile was replaced with a frown, and a look of complete pain. I could see the sorrow in her face the regret; she probably hated me now, to be honest though I don't blame her.

We just finished having a deep conversation upstairs; I gave Katie her very first kiss. Yet even after telling her how amazing she was and how much I respect her, I still walked out. WOW I'm a major ass.

"Kendall" I spoke in a low voice, kind of a whisper "Maybe I should go back" I stopped walking and looked down at the sidewalk. I suddenly began to feel self-conscious "I think I hurt Katie."

Kendall stood there shocked "Dude, were going to see two friends of mine, why would she be hurt?" He kept walking, but I stood still in complete awe.

_How could Kendall not care that Katie, his little sister, is hurt? _

"Your friends are girls right?"

He looked more amused than shocked now "Yeah, like I said before we left my house, they are two extremely hot girls. Why?" He crossed his arms as a smile of amusement spread across his face. "Do you think Katie is jealous?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, I just think it would be best if I head back to your house. I don't want to screw up my friendship with her." I turned around and began walking back to the Knight house.

"I can't believe this! You've known her a couple of hours and you want to spend all your time with her? I'm your best friend! I've been your best friend for years! Why am I being replaced by my baby sister?" He looked down completely hurt.

_Replaced? I didn't... I didn't realize that he felt that way. I was just hanging with a Katie. But I guess I see what he's talking about. I haven't really spent any time with him; I've been spending all my time with Katie." _

"Kendall, you'll always be my best friend." I smiled as I gently punch his arm. "You know that right? There isn't a girl on the face of the earth that could replay you."

He looked up" Really?"

"Hell yeah! I'm sorry I completely ditched you for your sister. I just kind of..." I rubbed my arm and looked down so he couldn't see me blush "think she's cute." I flinched as he places his on my shoulder. I honestly thought he was going to punch me.

"Yeah I could see that." He laughed "Dude? You okay? You're kind of tense." His raised an eyebrow at me

"I thought you were going to beat the shit out of me for thinking Katie is cute"

"I should,"

He raised his fist at me "Not the Face! Not the Face!"

He laughed again, as he put his fist down "But I won't."

"You won't?" I sighed in relief "why not?"

"You don't want to go see two extremely hot girls because you think you hurt Katie. That means you care for her. And IF... and that's one BIG IF. You start dating I think you'll be good for her." he came closer to me "Don't tell her I said that though." He turned in the direction of his house "So do you still want to head back to my house? I don't mind if you do."

I Nodded "Yeah if you don't mind."

As we turned around we heard someone squeal Kendall s name. We turned around to see who is was, and we found ourselves looking at two girls.

"Hey Kendall" The blonde girl said with a bat of her eyes and a giggle

"Hey Belle" Kendall grinned "How are you?" He gave her a hug.

"Oh I'm good, now that I'm her with you." She giggled and to me her giggling was obnoxious. "So who's your friend?" She looked to me.

"This is my friend James; he goes to school with me."

"It's nice to meet you, James." she began to blush, and giggle at me.

She was getting really annoying, but she wasn't my main problem at the moment. Her friend was standing right next to me staring at me, drooling over me, like she wanted to undress me and fuck me to death. I looked at Kendall for help, than to her, than back to belle. "Is your friend okay?"

She looked to the brunet "OH, Tiffany? Yeah she's okay." she turned back to Kendall

"So Tiffany, how are you?" I was trying so hard to be polite, but although they were both extremely sexy like Kendall said they were bothering me. They weren't Katie. They could never be as beautiful as she was. They had on tight clothes and way too much make-up. Katie on the other hand didn't want to show the world her body, she just dressed the way she liked, and when she put make-up on it was like she didn't have any on. She wore it to ascent her natural beauty. And I Love that about her. They didn't even compare to Katie.

"I'm really good. How are you? I bet your fine. And just telling you I meant both fine as in how you were doing, and as in you are so fucking hot." This girl could talk. She talked at about a hundred miles an hour. I just looked at her. I had been with a lot of girls but I Hate, I mean HATED with a passion those girls that wouldn't shut-up. They just kept talking and I couldn't understand what they were saying. She was one of those girls. Good looks, but could talk you to death.

While I was thinking about how awful this girl was, Kendall was with the belle, making out with her under a tree. _Thank you so much Kendall, for leaving me with Miss Talks A lot! _

"...So James" She pulled me out of my thoughts when she said my name. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I think it was the first time she actually paused so I could answer her. "No, not at the moment," I shoved my hands in my pockets. "But I'm interested in a girl right now, so yeah." What, I just had to throw that in there.

"That's incredible. You're so hot and I would think someone as good looking as you would have a girlfriend. But it's okay. I mean look at me. I look amazing, and I don't have a boyfriend. It's a shocker isn't it? I Know. But it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you? It has to your so good looking. I bet you get a lot of girls all over you. Or you get a lot of girls in bed. I mean look at you. You're so fucking sexy!" She giggled and moved closer to me "And you know what that girl is really lucky, I mean she's going to have a god in bed with her. She better now how lucky she is, and if she doesn't than you should leave her."

_I can understand why you don't have a boyfriend. YOU WON'T SHUT UP!_

"Um... Thanks... I guess" I turned around and found Kendall's hand up belle's shirt. "KENDALL!" He jumped when I yelled his name "Can we go? Please."

He looked at belle and then to me "Yeah Dude. Belle I'll see you around. Okay?" He hugged her

"Of course you will. It was nice meeting you James. Come on Tiffany."

Tiffany looked at Belle then me. It was nice to meet you, James." She blushed "Hey maybe I could give you my number do you have a phone?"

My eyes widened "Um... No... I broke it. Sorry. Kendall has your number right?" I cut her off "He can give it to me okay?" I cut her off again "I will always remember the day we met." She smiled at me and as I walked away I mumbled "no matter how hard I try to forget it."

Kendall was walking next to me and he heard what I said. He flung his head back while laughing his ass off "I take it you didn't like Tiffany?"

I gave him a look that said 'What the FUCK!'

"I could see you like belle a lot. Dude you do that kind of stuff in her bedroom not under a tree. Unless it's a urgent matter and you just can't wait that long." I began laughing.

We were half way to the Knight house when I stopped Kendall "Kendall I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to ditch you and if you feel that way every again about anyone, don't be afraid to tell me. Okay?"

He nodded "It's okay, we're cool dude." We bro hugged and continued walking back to his house.

_Now that I settled things with Kendall, I have to settle things with Katie._ But somehow I knew that was easier said, than done.

* * *

**James Diamonds Point of view Still**

_I hate feeling guilty! I probably made Katie feel horrible. I wonder_ _how she'll react when she sees me._

"Kendall how does act when she's mad, or hurt?" Kendall shrugged "Oh thanks bro. That really helps."

He chuckled "It depends on how mad you got her." He looked to the sky, than back to me "From the things you said about you hurting her, I'm guessing she'll probably keep her distance from you."

"Oh" I was silent for the rest of the walk back to Kendall s house.

_~O~O~O~O~O~_

The walk back to Kendall s house seemed way to short. I was completely unprepared to talk to Katie._ I didn't know what to tell her. How to apologize for what I did. How she'll react, or if she'll even talk to me._

We got to the front door, when Kendall stopped me "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." He said in a calm voice.

"Well kill me now. That way I won't have to face her. I hurt her Kendall and now I feel horrible. So if you're going to kill me do it now." I was kind of waiting for Kendall to start pounding my face in but he did. Instead he stood there with a stupid smile on his face "What?"

"You really have the hots for my little sister, huh?"

I nodded "I've never felt this way about any girl." I sat down on the front steps that lead to the porch "I can't get her out of my head. And the look she gave me when I left. She looked so broken, so torn, so hurt."

He sat down next to me "Tell her you're sorry"

"Oh well gee Kendall, I never thought about that." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey don't get all bitchy with me!" He snapped "I could have just beaten your ass for what you just said you're feeling for my little sister. But did I?" I shook my head "No, I'm trying to help."

"Sorry bro. I just don't know how to tell her." I said as I place my face in my hands.

"It's simple" He smiled "I-am-sorr-y" He made it seem so easy, as he separated it into syllables.

"You're a Jack ass, you know that right?"

He nodded vigorously "I know, but I'm one hell of a best friend."

"True. I don't know what I'd do without you bro." I punched him in the arm.

He punched me back. I punch him back, that's when he tackled me. We started to wrestle when we heard Mrs. Knight "Let's go boys" Mrs. Knight called from the front door "It's getting late, and dinners done."

"Oh cool Mom," Kendall and I jumped up "What's for dinner?"

"Just your favorite, Dinosaur chicken nuggets, French fries, and chocolate milk." I huge grin spread across Kendall s face.

"I LOVE YOU MOM" He ran inside to wash up before dinner.

I went to follow, when Mrs. Knight stopped me. "James. Can I talk to you?"

_Oh my god, what does she want to talk to me about? Did Katie talk to her? Does she know what I did? Oh my god, she knows that I hurt Katie. _

"Yeah Mrs. Knight" I said in a squeaky voice, and then I cleared my throat. "Yea, of course Mrs. Knight." I sat done on the steps again.

"Okay first off sweet heart, just call me Mama Knight. Okay." I nodded

"I will, but can I ask why that name?" I couldn't help but laugh as I asked her.

"It's a funny name, huh?" I shrugged my shoulders "Carlos, and Logan always call me that. I really don't mind, I think it's cute. They've called me that since they were in diapers." I smiled, imagining Carlos and Logan in a diaper. "But anyways James, I wanted to talk to you about Katie" I looked down. _I knew it! _She sat down next to me "She came to me pretty upset this afternoon." She paused "I don't really know what happen between you and Katie." She stopped again

But this time when she stopped I couldn't hold myself back "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." I said in a whisper

"I know, but I can tell that something happen between you two. She really likes you, James. She said you said before that you thought she was cute, and that you two would date one day, and she told me that you were flirting with her flirts." She looked at me, not with anger, but like she was trying to understand.

I stood up, and began pacing back and forth. "I never meant to hurt her." I ran my hands through my hair " I thought she was cute, yes. And I did mention that I would date her one day. And YES! I was flirting with her. But I never meant to hurt her." I sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was dark out know, the sky was full of stars. It was chilly out as well, a typical Minnesota nice night. "I've been with a lot of girls Mama Knight." I turned to her "But none of them have ever affected me the way Katie has. I can't get her out my head. And the look she gave me when I left. I can't forget it. I know I hurt her, and now that I want to apologize to her, I can't seem to find the words." I sat back down next to her.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her. Maybe instead of rushing to make a move on her, you should just start as friends. Get to know each other better"

"I'd like that." A small smile came on my face "But will she? She probably hates me know."

"You should ask her." With that she got up and walked inside.

"I should" I whispered

_I really should_

* * *

"Katie I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind me talk to two hot girls-"_Oh God No. That's a terrible way to say sorry. _"Um... Katie, I really like you. But i didn't realize it until I left. I'm so sorry." _Wow No _"Katie I went two see those girls and realized that even though they were extremely hot, they weren't you."

_No this isn't coming out right! That makes me sound like I'm saying she isn't hot. When she's so fucking hot. Damn why is this so hard? Why won't they words just come out the right way? _

After thinking of what to say, and not coming up with anything, I walked inside. I made my way to the kitchen, where Mama knight, Kendall, and Mr. Knight were at the table eating. I looked at Mr. Knight and could see that he wasn't in the best mood.

I went to the sink and washed my hand before I ate. "James" He said offering me the seat across from him.

"Thank you Mr. Knight." He nodded. I looked around for Katie but couldn't find her. "Where is Katie Bear?" Mama Knight placed a plate of Dino nuggets, and french fries in front of me, then handed me a glass of chocolate milk. "thank you"

"Katie Bear?" she giggled under her breath "that's a cute name for Katelyn" she sat back down next to Mr. Knight.

"Yup! That's my nickname for her. She said that no ones ever called her that before." I grinned as I began munching on a T-Rex shaped dinosaur nugget.

"It's true" Mr. Knight cut in. He eyed me, his greenish eyes filled with nothing but anger. "You see if any guy ever called her something like that I'd kill them." I began choking on my chicken nugget.

"Kevin!" Mama Knight scolded him while I continued to choke.

"Drink James!" Kendall began patting my back "Goodness James. I don't need my best friend dying at my kitchen table, because he choked on a Dino nugget." I chugged my chocolate milk down, not just because I as choking, also because Mr. Knight was scaring the Shit out of me!

"Katelyn is upstairs; she refuses to come down to eat. She says she wants to be alone. " Mama Knight placed a hand on her husband's arm to calm him down. When I looked up he gave me a look that could kill. If looks could kill I'd be dead. His eyes looked like green pits of darkness. There was nothing but anger, no scratch anger, it was rage. And I had the feeling all that rage was directed towards me.

I felt sick, like I was going to puke. _Keep it together Diamond! _I thought to myself.

"Can I please be excused?" I said in a high voice.

"Of course James." Mama Knight smiled

"Which way to the bathroom?" I stood up and pushed my chair out.

"It's through the living room, make a right in the hall way, and go straight down."

"Thank You" I slowly walked out of the kitchen, and then when I was out of their site I ran to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I looked into the mirror, "I'M PALE!" I splashed some water on my face, and then dried my face off. "I got to get out of here."

**James' reflection in the mirror: **"Are you crazy? There's a gorgeous girl upstairs hurt because of you."

**James**: I hurt her, she wants to be alone, and her dad wants to kill me."

**Reflection**: Work your Diamond charm on her. You need to apologize! And so how many dads have tried and failed?

**James**: But I'm scared.

**Reflection**: Your James David Diamond, be brave!

**James**: I don't know if I can.

**Reflection**: Look at yourself. Who's handsomer than you?

**James**: No one.

**Reflection**: Who's got more style than you?

**James**: No one!

**Reflection**: Who's smarter than you?

**James**: Well, lots of people. But that has nothing to do with being a brave!

After that encouraging conversation with reflection I pulled out my lucky comb, and fixed my hair.

As I opened the door, I took a deep breath. "I can do this."

I walked back to the kitchen, and sat down in my seat. I made sure to be to chilled and relaxed. I wasn't about to freak out in front of Mama Knight and Mr. Knight. No matter how scary he was right now.

"Are you okay James?" Mama Knight seemed concerned

"Yeah Mama Knight I'm fine." I smiled my million dollar smile "Oh, I see you gave me some more milk. Thank you." I took a sip of my drink.

"You should be thanking Kevin." I stopped drinking and swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Thanks Mr. Knight." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. _What if he poisoned my drink? Did he drug me! Oh my god he drugged me didn't he? _I looked to my milk, back to Mr. Knight and then back to my milk.

"Don't worry James, the only thing I put in your drink was chocolate syrup."

"Oh" I sighed in relief "Okay"

"That you know of." he said as he bit into a French fry.

_I can do this. Don't let him get to you James. You are a Diamond, be brave. And if he did does something make sure you die after you talk to Katie._

"Well, I don't know what you did to this milk but it tastes amazing. I'll have to catch up with you later and get your recipe." I smiled and so did Kendall.

"Of course" He said in a neutral voice. I could tell he didn't think my joke was very funny.

"So Mr. Knight, I'm just wondering." He looked up at me and raised one eyebrow "Carlos and Logan call Mrs. Knight, Mama Knight; Do they call you Papa Knight?" Kendall burst out laughing. "I mean it's a cool name, and it's even cooler since it's kind of like the smurfs." I smiled, even Mama Knight was trying not to laugh, and Kendall he fell out of his seat. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" I mimicked the smurfs. "The only difference is that you're not blue, you don't wear a red hat, and it would be more like Papa Knight! Papa Knight!" Kendall was laughing so hard. He was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"Kendall, Please get up from the floor." His father said in a tone that said he wasn't up for joking around.

Kendall immediately stopped laughing and sat down in his chair "Sorry dad," He was still trying to catch his breath.

"No James, they don't call me Papa Knight. Mr. Knight is fine though."

"Yes Sir." I looked down at my hands. This was going to be the longest week of my life.

_Did I take it too far? I was only joking; maybe he's not in a good mood. Well duh! You hurt his little girl. He wants to kill you right now. And to him you don't even seem like you care. Great!_

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

After Dinner was done, I volunteered to help Kendall with the dishes.

"Dude, you were so funny. I almost peed on myself." Kendall started laughing again

"Yeah but I offended your dad."

"Awww He'll be fine." I shook my head "I heard him talking to my mom about you and Katie." _Damn! I knew it! _

"What did they say?" I asked as he passed me a dish to place in the dish washer.

"That you were flirting with her, than you walked away from her to go hook up with two other girls." He stopped, and looked at me "I feel bad though."

I was shocked "Why do you feel bad?" He had nothing to feel bad about

"Because I was the one that talked you into going with me. I was the one that got made when you wanted to come back home. You felt bad about leaving Katie, and I still made you come with me."

I sighed "Kendall you didn't make me do anything. I could have said no. I could have told you that I didn't want to."

"Yeah, and I would have gotten pissed at you." He leans up against the counter, and crossed his arms. "I was the one that talked you into going with me. Now my mom and dad, Especially my dad thinks your nothing but a man whore. Katie doesn't want to see you. And it's my fault."

I put my hand on his shoulder "No It's not Kendall. Don't blame yourself. I chose to go with you."

"Yeah, well either way you would have cost you someone!" He slammed his hand on the counter top. "If you would have stayed with Katie I would have freaked. And since you came with me, Katie doesn't want to be around you. I'm so sorry Bro."

"It's okay Bro." _I didn't really think about that, if I would have stayed with Katie I would have lost Kendall. Since I went with Kendall I lost Katie. Life sucks. It really does._

"You should go talk to her."

"Will she even talk to me? Will she want to see me?"

"Come with me." He places the dish he was rinsing off in the sink.

I followed Kendall up the stairs, down the hall and to Katie s room. We could hear the music playing on the other side of the door. It was Demi Lovato's 'I Hate you, don't leave me'

"Wow I Love that song!" I couldn't help but say out loud.

"Katie! Baby Sister, can I talk to you? Is it okay if I come in?" I didn't hear her answer. But then again how could you hear her over the music? All of a sudden Kendall pulled out his phone. "Sorry dude, but she says you got to stay here. She says I can come on but you can't." _Oh Great! _

"Okay, go do what you got to do." He went into her room

I slide down the wall next to her room just listening to the song finish.

Then Rihanna s' take a bow came on. I started to feel horrible, as I listened to the lyrics of this song. It was like the worst song to hear at the moment.

All I could hear was the music. I had no Idea what was going on in there. I didn't know what they were saying. I was beyond scared, and I hated it. Then I heard her. Katie, I knew it was her. She was singing the bridge to the song. She had the most amazing voice. She was singing with so much passion. I would have loved to see how she looked as she sang.

When she was done all I do was sit there. And think of what I could tell her.

It was horrible how music, could change your emotions, the fact that one song could make you feel so much worse than you already feel, sucked.

I sat elbows on my knees, my head resting on my arm, for about a good 10 minutes after that song just listening to music until I saw to bunny slippers on the ground in front of my feet. I looked up and, standing there was Katie, with her arms were crossed. I stood up as fast as I possibly could. "Kati-"

She put her hand up. "Shut up." She said in an agitated voice. When I looked at her face I was surprised. She didn't look like she was crying. She looked agitated to see me, but not like she was in her room sobbing. She sighed "Kendall talked to me. He told me, what happen with him and his bro-mace issues, and you and those girls. He told me everything."

I to a deep breath and let it out. "That's a relief. I thought you'd neve-"

"That doesn't mean I want to be with you. It doesn't mean that you can flirt with me. And it doesn't means that I'm not in the mood to kill you. But I will talk to you. We can be a friend, THAT'S ALL. Do you understand?"

I nodded "Yeah, I do." I smiled big, this smile wasn't even worth a million dollars, and this was like a billion dollar smile. "Katie, I know you just said that I wasn't allowed to flirt with you or anything like that, that we are just friends. Um do you think I can give you a hug?" I stepped back in case she went to punch me for asking. "Just as friends, nothing else, please?"

She smiled a little, and nodded. As soon as she nodded her head yes, I took her in my arms. I held her there, as if the world were about to end. Like it was the very last time I could see her.

_Katie Knight I don't know how but you stole my heart. I just met you and you've already stolen my heart. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. So if being just friends is what I have to do to stay by you. Than hey, I don't mind. I get to be with you. Just wait till you get older though. I will be with you. You just watch._

I smiled while I hugged her and I could feel her smile in my chest.

_It's weird to say know but Katelyn Clair Knight, _

_I Love You!_

* * *

__**Tell me what you think? :D **

**MissKissy15 **


End file.
